Pranks Galore!
by Maurader's Queen
Summary: Harry thought that this year he would be left alone. But, alas, it wasn't meant to be. But, maybe something good would come out of this. H/D, R/Hr, G/N. There's slash in this so be WARNED! Harry's sixth year. Ignores book 6 and 5. Sirius LIVES!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Sad isn't it?

**Pranks Galore!**

Prologue

________________________________________________

The Enemies of my Enemies are my Friends

________________________________________________

A long time ago, well not long ago, four people got together to make the most interesting, magical, informative item. They used the Time-Turner to travel to the past and the future gathering information to place in the item.

Do you want to know who they were? No, they are not the Founders. I'll give you clue because you are a bunch of dunderheads. Kidding, just kidding. Did you know that I just sounded like Professor Saaaargh!! (Yeah I know, they aren't supposed to know. But-. Seriously-. Ugh okay.)

Anywho… the group were all boys. Still don't know? Well, one of them dies, another one betrays them, one is sent to Azkaban and the last is a werewolf.

You still don't know?!?! Wow you guys are stupid! Kidding.

Okay it was the Marauders: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They wanted to end their last year at Hogwarts with a bang and they decided to make a list.

I know, anticlimactic, but read on.

A list of things one should never, ever do at Hogwarts. They planned to break all these rules. But, unfortunately, they never got to because of the war. But the parchment was still out there because Sirius dropped it on their way out. (One of the many reasons why they never broke all the rules)

But it was found by two that were as great as the Marauders. I'm not talking about Voldemort and Grindewald. I'm not talking about Dumbledore and Harry Potter( though Harry does play a big role in this story) No, it was found by…

Fred and George Weasley.

Otherwise known as 'those bloody twins' or the Twins of Terror. Or Gred and Forge Weasley. And that is where the story starts.

Author's Note:

Fred: Hey mention us!

Sia: Okay, Fred would like you all to know that once you finish this delightful piece of literature, he would like you to check out Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Where the magic isn't in you, it's in the pranks. (glower at Fred) he made me say that. It's not my words.

George: What about me? (pout)

Sia: George, nobody cares about you

George: (cries) Why d-do you ha-have to be so me-mean?

Sia: Georgie don't cry, I care about you.

George: Really?

Sia: Really.

Fred: What am I, last week's meat loaf?

Sia: Don't worry, I care about you to.

Fred&George: YAY! (hug Sia)

Sia: Can't breathe. This is what I get for having you two as muses. Anywho, leave a review! Get a cookie. (I promise that they aren't made by these two, kay) Oh, and before I forget, if you guys have any suggestions for the story then you are free to leave a review. And I don't like flames. I use them to roast my broccoli.

Fred&George: (look weirdly at Sia)

Sia: Hey, it's not my fault my mom makes the best broccoli ever!(goes over to mope at the corner) Oh, and the quote above isn't by me. I can't find out who said it so yeah. Skipdidola!(Sia, Fred&George skip away into the sunset)


	2. Why me?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. If I did own this, then I would have been swimming in a pool full of money. But, as you can see- well, pretend you can see- I am not swimming in money. So, yeah. ONWARD!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Pranks Galore!**

Chapter 1: Why me!?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Harry PoV_

It was the first week back, and I couldn't be gladder. The Dursleys stopped ignoring me and made me do outrages chores, like vacuuming the driveway. I mean, who in this century _vacuums_ a _driveway_?

It was fall, and the leaves began to fall. Did you see what I did there? You know, with the fall, and _anyway, _the leaves were crunching as I walked along side the Lake. A bitter wind blew and I wrapped my jacket closer to myself. So far, I've gotten four days detention courtesy of Snape. That greasy old bat of the dungeons! I really feel like I want to strangle him, not that I haven't felt that way before.

So, anywho, I was walking next to the Lake when suddenly I got molested by something orange. I got out my wand and pointed it at it.

"Harry it's only us," Fred answered, grinning in front of me.

"Harry, I feel wounded. I can't believe you would think that we would attack you" said George dramatically. He placed his hand on his heart to play the part more. I turned around and started to walk back to the castle, and after hearing footsteps behind me I knew they were following. I led them to an old oak tree near Hogwarts and turned to face them.

"Okay, what do you two want?" I asked getting to the point. Being subtle wasn't really my forte. It was more of Malfoy's.

Fred and George looked at each other before saying in unison "We want you to help us finish these things," while holding up a piece of old parchment.

"What, your chores? Or is it your homework?" I asked, scrunching my forehead against the cold wind.

"No, it's more like-"

"Doing stuff that people-"

"Should never do at Hogwarts," They said together. I arched a dark eyebrow.

"Seriously?" I asked skeptical.

"Seriously," They said back with solemn faces. When I agreed, their faces split into a wide grin. "Okay, this is what you do-" In the end, they got me to make Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to help. After we said goodbye, I skipped-no, I _manly _skipped-back to the castle, a mischievous grin pulling at my lips.

Author's Note: I know short, but this is more of a prequel. Oh, and I'm also looking for a beta so if anyone is out there…anyone…somebody…(yeah I'm desperate) REVIEW!!!! My muses aren't here right now. (noises come from a closet, sounding suspiciously like 'Help! She tied us-mmgrh') If you have any suggestions or the like, message me. So, Ciao!


End file.
